Remorse
by Lavenderviolletta
Summary: "aku tak akan meninggalkanmu Sasuke, apapun yang terjadi." Mungkinkah Hinata masih memegang kata-katanya? Jika dia tau, bahwa Sasuke selama ini merupakan seorang lelaki bayaran termahal dari perempuan-perempuan paruh baya kaya raya? Seorang reader yang baik selalu meninggalkan Review setelah membaca OneShoot R


Obsidan kelam, kulit pucat, hidung mancung, rambut raven dan sikap acuh, dingin dan tak peka sama sekali, Uchiha Sasuke, lebih menyandang semua sikap itu, Egois, keras kepala, angkuh, dan semua sifat tercela hampir ada padanya, jiwanya kerap kali terlihat kesepian, setelah kemtian kedua orang tuanya dia hidup sendiri, sesuatu membuatnya tak ingin ikut berasama Itachi karena dia, Sasuke menganggap Itachi penyebab kematian orang tuanya 5 tahun silam,

* * *

**"Remorce"**

**by: ****L****avenderviolletta**

**Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**Romance,Hurt,comfor,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING**

**(OOC, Miss TYPO)**

**.**

**.**

**ONESHOOT**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

..

Mata uang inggris bernilai 10 juta poundsterling itu di terima Sasuke, pria dingin itu segera di bawa wanita paruh baya yang kesepian dan butuh kepuasan darinya,

...

Pagi menjelang, suasana Konoha University terlihat ramai, Hyuuga Hinata kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke, yang merupakan mahasiswi semester 5 jurusan jurnalistik itu terlihat bergelut dengan beberapa artikel, sang kekasih mendekat, menghampiri,

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hinata."

"Eh, Sasuke-kun? Sejak kapan datang?"

"Hm, baru saja." Sasuke menatap beberapa artikel yang berantakan di meja Hinata, ia mengambil selembar dan membacanya sekilas.

"Giggolo." Ujarnya

"Hm, ada tugas untuk meliput seorang Giggolo, ohh ini tugas berat Sasuke, aku mungkin harus pergi ke bartender untuk,-"

Sraaaakkkk !

"Eh? Sasuke." Hinata terbelalak kaget saat artikelnya di robek Sasuke dan melemparnya di udara,

"Dari awal aku tak suka kau masuk fakultas jurnalis, kau tau ini berbahaya bagimu."

Onyx kelam itu terlihat menakutkan, Hinata tau Sasuke sangat posessif terhadapnya, ia menunduk, tak berani membalas tatapan Sasuke.

"Jangan teruskan lagi liputannya"

"Tapi Sasuke, bagaimana dengan nilai,-"

"Persetan dengan nilai itu, aku akan mengurusi kepindahan jurusanmu segera."

Hinata menarik jaket Sasuke, menghentikan langkahnya, "jangan Sasuke, ku mohon, aku janji aku tak akan meliput tugas ini,"

Tatapan Hinata membuat hati yang bak es batu itu meleleh, onyx menakutkan itu meredup, ia membawa Hinata kepelukannya, membelai rambut Hinata dan mengecup puncak kepalanya lembut.

"Aku lakukan semua untuk kebaikanmu, percayalah, apapun yang terjadi, kau akan terus bersamaku."

Hinata mengangguk dalam pelukan Sasuke seraya mengeratkan pelukannya, "aku tak akan meninggalkanmu Sasuke, apapun yang terjadi."

..

Mungkinkah Hinata masih memegang kata-katanya? Jika dia tau, bahwa Sasuke selama ini merupakan seorang lelaki bayaran termahal dari perempuan-perempuan paruh baya kaya raya, perusahaan Hiashi bangkrut, dan Sasuke bertanggung jawab penuh atas kuliah Hinata, dia yang membiayai semuanya, Hinata tak tau, jika uang itu adalah hasil dari,-

"Kita cek di tempat biasa malam ini, aku menunggumu jam 19.45"

Sasuke mendengus kesal saat melihat pesan dari kliennya malam ini, melirik jam tangannya menunjukan jam 19.00, Hinata melirik Sasuke, ia menautkan alisnya heran.

"Sasuke kenapa? Ayo .. Film nya sudah mulai, pintu bioskopnya sudah di buka."

"Hinata, aku harus segera pergi."

"Eh? Ada apa?"

"Ada urusan penting dan ini mendadak, gomene." Sasuke mengecup kening Hinata lembut, Hinata hanya bisa mematung ketika kekasihnya pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

...

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

Sasuke menutup pintu kamar hotel itu dan mendekati wanita yang telah terbaring di tempat tidur besar itu dengan pakaian serba minim, belahan dadanya terlihat jelas, dan pahanya terekspos kemana-mana, Sasuke menatap dingin, "kenapa diam saja." Tanya wanita kesepian itu lagi.

"Ada urusan sebentar."

"Kau sedang bersama kekasihmu eh?"

Sasuke mendecih, ia membuka sepatunya dan melemparnya sembarang.

"Aku selalu cemburu ketika kau bersama Hina-"

"Berhenti bicara dan Jangan kau sebut namanya dengan mulut kotormu."

Wanita itu terkikik, ia mendekati Sasuke, duduk di pangkuannya dan melumat bibir Sasuke penuh nafsu.

"Diamkan aku dengan ciumanmu kalau begitu."

...

Hinata mengunyah popcornnya seraya menonton film drama hurt itu sendiri, Sasuke tak menemaninya, dan itu membuatnya bergelut dalam pikirannya, ia tak fokus pada apa yang di tontonnya, "kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke selalu seperti ini, fikirnya."

..

"Sasuh,- aahhhh .. " Tsunade menjambak rambut Sasuke karena kenikmatan yang di rasakannya, posisi mereka kini dengan Sasuke yang duduk di kursi dan Tsunade mengangkang di pangkuannya, Sasuke kembali memuaskan Tsunade dengan segala sentuhannya, ini merupakan pekerjaan dan dia harus profesional, tak ada Hinata saat ini, ia harus memuaskan Tsunade, dan dia akan mendapat bayaran tinggi jika Tsunade puas dengan service nya,

"Ddrrrttt.. Dddrrrrtttt ..

Sasuke menghentikan aksinya, ia mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja.

"Hn."

"Sasuke, kau dimana? Kenapa tak kembali?"

"Hinata? Siapa yang menyuruhmu menungguku? Aku tak akan kembali."

"Begitu." Hinata berkata lirih, dan Sasuke dapat merasakan kekecewaan.

...

Pip.

Hinata berjalan lemas, ia menduduki kursi di sebuah foudcort dan memesan es krim untuk menenangkan hatinya,

"Dua Es krim dan bonus cinamonrolls untuk wanita manis sepertimu."

"Eh? " Hinata mendongak, "Gaara-kun."

Gaara terkekeh, "kenapa kau yang membawa pesananku?"

"Aku sengaja, dan aku melihat kau murung sendirian lagi, seperti anak hilang saja." Gaara kembali terkekeh,

"Gaara, berhenti menggodaku." Hinata mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Sasuke meninggalkanmu lagi?" Tanyanya.

Hinata mengangguk, "yah begitulah,"

Gaara mendecih, "andai saja kau menerimaku dulu, aku tak akan memperlakukanmu seperti Sasuke mem-"

"Gaara, bagaimana dengan liputan kita?"

Mencoba mengalihkan Pembicaraan, Gaara menyadari dan dia hanya kembali mendecih, "kita akan survei besok, apa kekasihmu takan marah? Jika kau bersikeras meneruskan tugas ini?"

Hinata menggeleng, "dia tidak akan tau selama kau juga tutup mulut," Hinata terkikik, "Arigatou cinamonrolls nya Gaara-kun."

..

Tsunade terkulai lemas, ia terkikik melihat Sasuke kini duduk di ambang jendela dengan mengenakan celana jins tanpa atasan, dada bidangnya terekspos sangat mempesona, Tsunade mendekati Sasuke, ia mengamati Sasuke dan kembali mencium pipinya.

"Arigatou, Sasuke aku puas malam ini, dan kau selalu mempunyai gaya yang berbeda."

"Hn." Balasnya sambil menghempaskan asap rokok ke udara.

"Bisakah aku pergi sekarang."

Tsunade terkekeh mendengarnya, "kenapa buru-buru sekali sayang, pagi masih lama bukan?" Ujarnya seraya melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sasuke.

"Jadii?" Tanya Sasuke dengan menatap mata Tsunade datar

"Puaskan aku satu ronde lagi."

...

"Gaara-kun, apa harus seperti ini? Aku takut." Hinata meringgis saat ia menyamar dengan memakai kontak lens berwarna hitam, memakai wig berwarna hitam bergelombang, dan mengenakan pakaian minim, wajahnya di rias begitu glamour, dan Gaara menyamar sebagai pengawalnya, "Aku bersamamu dan ini akan baik-baik saja, kita hanya akan mengobrol saja, dan setelah informasinya di dapatkan kita akan tinggalkan tempat ini." Ujar Gaara.

"Tapi aku begitu tidak nyaman Gaara, aduh, kenapa minim sekali sih."

Gaara merogoh ponselnya ketika ponselnya bergetar, ia mengambilnya dan menekan tombol hijau untuk menyambungkan.

"Hm, baiklah saya kesana sekarang."

Pip.

"Hinata kau siap? Kita akan mewawancarai giggolo dengan harga termahal,"

"Ha, Hai."

..

Waktu menunjukan pkl 12 malam saat Sasuke kini tengah bersiap meninggalkan kamar hotel dan membuat Tsunade terkulai tak berdaya, ia menyambar cek bernilai ratusan juta dolar itu dan segera bergegas pergi karena masih ada klient yang akan membayarnya mahal hanya untuk menemani ngobrol saja.

..

"Mereka disana." Tunjuk seorang pelayan bartander ke arah meja lurus di hadapannya, onyx nya menangkap seorang berambut hitam ikal, dengan seorang pria berambut orange dan berkumis tipis yang berada disamping wanita itu, Saskue menyeringai, "Kau yakin itu orangnya." Tanyanya lagi, "Hai, Uchiha-sama," Sasuke terkekeh, "dia terlihat seperti seorang anak sekolah yang di make over," pelayan bartender itu tersenyum, "Namanya Hikaru, umurnya 27 tahun, dia seorang janda kaya, dan lelaki yang di sebelahnya adalah sekertaris sekaligus penjagannya yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana." Sasuke terus menatap wanita yang dikatakan bernama Hikari itu, ia meneguk vodka seraya terus menatapnya tajam, "wajahnya seperti familiar." Ujarnya dalam hati, tsk, tidak mungkin, kau mabuk Sasuke." Gumamnya kembali.

...

"Selamat malam, nona."

Serentak Gaara dan Hinata mendongakan kepala mereka, dan terkejut seketika begitu melihat pria yang ada di hadapannya, seorang giggolo termahal itu adalah,-

"Sasuke." Hinata berdiri, dia menatap Sasuke penuh kekecewaan, amarah, kesal, tak percaya dan semuanya bercampur jadi satu.

"Sasuke." Ujar Gaara kembali yang tak kalah kagetnya.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya heran, bagaimana mungkin kedua orang asing ini mengenalnya, ia terkekeh, ah mungkin karena seseorang telah menceritakan tentangnya, "Hm, kau benar, aku Uchiha Sasuke."

"Seorang Giggolo termahal? Kau kah itu?" Ucap Hinata dengan nada penuh penekanan. Tangannya mengepal, raut wajahnya begitu menampakan emosi yang luar biasa.

Sasuke memandang wanita itu heran, namun kembali ia memajang wajah datar, "Hn." Balasnya singkat.

"Tch, " Hinata mendecih, ia mengepal tangannya kuat, air mata tumpah di wajahnya, membasahi pipinya yang merah karena pulasan blush-on.

Plaakkkkk !

Sasuke menatap Hinata heran ketika wanita itu menamparnya, "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan Hah !"

"Kau brengsek, jangan pernah kau usik lagi kehidupanku, Sasuke."

Masih memandang wanita itu pergi Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya heran,

"Hinata..." Teriak Gaara,

Sasuke membulatkan matanya saat sosok yang ada disamping wanita itu mengatakan bahwa wanita itu adalah Hinata? Kekasihnya? Jadi wanita yang bernama Hikari itu adalah kekasihnya? Sasuke terdiam, kepalanya menunduk, pikirannya bergelut entah kemana, "Aaarrggghhh.." Ia menggeram kesal, segera ia berlari untuk mengejar wanita yang baru saja menamparnya.

..

Hinata berlari bertelanjang kaki, ia membuang sepatu heels yang tinggi itu dan lebih memilih tak memakai alas kaki daripada memakai benda yang menyulitkannya untuk berjalan, teriakan Gaara tak di gubrisnya, ia terus berlari, tak menghiraukan apapun yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hinataaaaaaaaa ... !"

...

"Biar dokter yang menangani Hinata-sama, kalian sebaiknya menunggu diluar, arigatou."

Sasuke menendang tong sampah kasar, Gaara yang melihat itu memukul Sasuke hingga Sasuke jatuh tersungkur.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau brengsek, jika sampai terjadi apa-apa padanya, matilah kau."

Buugghhhh !

"Tch" Gaara tersungkur, kini berbalik Sasuke yang mencengkram kerah lehernya,

"Kau tak tau apa-apa, sebaiknya kau pergi atau aku akan membunuhmu."

"Bajingan !"

"Hei .. Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan, ikut kami." Petugas keamanan itu menyeret Sasuke dan juga Gaara yang saling menghantam, mereka di pisahkan dan di bawa ke ruang tahanan untuk di eksekusi,

Gaara di bawa pulang orang tuanya meski ia merintih tak mau, namun ia sangat takut pada ayahnya, Sasuke kembali pada tempat dimana Hinata berada, ia berlari kecil ketika melihat seseorang keluar dari ruangan itu,

"Bagaimana Hinata," tanyanya cemas

Dokter itu membuka maskernya, ia menghela nafas, "tak banyak yang bisa di lakukan selain berdoa pada kami-sama, mobil itu menghantam kepalanya cukup keras, dia koma, dan kita tidak bisa memprediksi kapan dia akan sadar,"

Sasuke terdiam, dokter itu berlalu seraya menepuk bahu Sasuke, pria bermata onyx itu memasuki ruangan perawatan Hinata, gadis itu terkulai lemas dengan dua selang di hidungnya, infusan di kedua tangannya, kepalanya di ikat perban, dengan layar monitor yang memantau pergerakan jantungnya yang lamban. Sasuke mendekat, ia menggenggam tangan Hinata, menciumnya lembut,

"Bangunlah, jika kau pergi, aku dengan Siapa?" Ucapnya lirih,

"Gomene Hinata."

Jika memang ini teguran untuknya karena selama ini menggunakan uang haram untuk kelangsungan hidup, kenapa Hinata yang menanggung semuanya, kenapa dia yang bahkan sama sekali tak mengetahui apa-apa, Sasuke terisak, ia menangis, air matanya membasahi tangannya dan juga tangan Hinata yang di genggamnya. Akankah ia bisa menebus semua kesalahannya.

...

Waktu berlalu, lima tahun silam setelah kejadian malam dimana Hinata tertabrak sebuah mobil dan akhirnya koma sampai sekarang, Sasuke masih setia menunggunya, setiap pagi ia selalu datang membawa sebuket bunga lavender dan menaruhnya di vas bunga yang ramping tepat di meja sebelah kepala Hinata, Sasuke membuka jendela, membiarkan cahaya mentari masuk ke dalam ruangan itu untuk menyinari tubuh rapuh kekasihnya.

"Ohayou." Sapanya, ia mengecup kening Hinata lembut.

"Aku membawa buku baru, ceritanya sangat bagus, kau pasti menyukainya."

Sasuke menarik kursi, ia membuka halaman itu satu per satu dan mulai membacanya.

...

"Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu, dan Hinata belum memperlihatkan reaksi apa-apa, dengan kata lain, dokter menyatakan bahwa dia telah meninggal."

_Brak !_

Sasuke menggebrak meja itu kasar, ia mencengkram kerah leher dokter di depannya, pandangannya menusuk, aura kelam menyelimutinya, ia murka dengan yang baru saja dokter ini katakan

"Kau bukan Tuhan ! Dan tarik kembali kata-katamu brengsek !"

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuh dokter itu hingga terpental dan jatuh tersungkur, ia membanting pintu kasar dan meninggalkan dokter itu begitu saja.

...

"Dia mengatakan kau telah meninggal"

"Aku tau kau mendengarku."

"Sampai kapan kau menyiksaku seperti ini?"

"Setiap hari, bertahun-tahun aku bicara sendiri disini seperti orang gila."

"Tapi kau tak menjawabku"

"Kau lebih memilih terus seperti ini."

"Begitu besarkah dosaku padamu hingga kau tak juga membuka matamu"

"Jawab aku Hinata."

"JAWAB !"

"Aarrggghhhh ..." Sasuke berteriak prustasi,

Cklek.

"Apakah anda Uchiha-Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"Anda harus membawa pasien ini pulang karena terlalu lama berada disini, dan kami tidak bisa terus merawatnya."

Sasuke terkekeh, pria itu menekan rahangnya kuat, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

...

Genap sudah Sasuke menginjak tiga puluh tahun sekarang, tangannya kini sedang asik bergelut dengan cake yang tengah di buatnya, ia tersenyum tipis dan menancapkan angka 28 di atasnya. Cream berwarna ungu itu melukis sebuah nama Hinata diatas cake berwarna putih.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou."

Sasuke menaruh kue nya di samping kepala Hinata, ia meniupnya seraya meneteskan air matanya, kini Sasuke lebih sering menangis, cengeng memang, tapi jika itu membuatmu sedkit lega, kenapa tidak.

"Seharusnya kita sudah menikah."

Sasuke merawat Hinata di rumahnya,

"Hinata, aku mencintaimu."

...

Dua tahun berlalu ketika Hinata dibawanya pulang, seperti biasa, setiap pagi dia membuka jendela kamar Hinata, mengganti bunga dengan bunga yang baru, membawa buku cerita dan mengajaknya berbicara.

"Aku menderita Leukemia"

"Umurku hanya 3 bulan."

"Sebelum aku mati, aku hanya ingin melihat senyumu."

"Bangunlah,"

...

Hari demi hari di lewati Sasuke, dirinya kini tampak sangat rapuh, disaat-saat terakhirnya ia lebih memilih untuk mati secepatnya. Obatnya tak ia makan sama sekali, darah segar menucur di hidung nya, ia tak mengelap ataupun melakukan reaksi apa-apa, hanya diam, dengan wajah pucat dan pandangan tak lepas pada gadis yang tengah terbaring hampir 15 tahun tak sadarkan diri itu.

"Mungkin, kita akan bertemu di surga sana."

"Tch, orang sepertiku tak mungkin bertemu dengan malaikat sepertimu di akhirat nanti."

"Kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi, karena mungkin, aku akan menempati neraka,"

...

Irish itu perlahan terbuka, mengerjap perlahan, ia melirik kesamping, mendapati Sasuke di sampingnya yang tengah tertunduk dengan mencium punggung tangah Hinata lembut.

"Sa- Sasuke." Ujarnya lirih,

Tak ada jawaban, Pria itu terus menundukan kepalanya.

"Sasu, -" Hinata mengehentikan perkataannya saat ia merasakan cairan hangat membasahi tangannya, ia perlahan bangun menjadi posisi duduk, diangkatnya kepala Sasuke dan matanya membulat saat dilihatnya wajah Sasuke pucat, dengan darah yang mengalir di hidung.

"Sasuke, kenapa?" Hinata menyentuh tangan Sasuke, dingin, tak sehangat dulu lagi, bibirnya pucat pasi, ada kerutan di daerah pipinya, Hinata ingat, berapa lama kah dirinya tertidur? Ia melirik kalender di mejanya, dan betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat taun kini telah berlalu 15 tahun ketika kejadian malam itu.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Sasuke."

Hinata bukan putri tidur yang bisa bangun dengan kecupan pangeran dan hidup bahagia bersama ketika ia bangun, ia bahkan bangun dan mengalami mimpi buruk di kenyataan, Sasuke meninggal di hadapannya, lantas? Untuk apa ia bangun? Putri tidur akan bangun jika pangerannya itu hidup dan menciumnya bukan?

...

Akhir yang kelam, Hinata menangis seraya menundukan kepalanya di atas kepala Sasuke, apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang?

..

Raja valentinus mengorbankan kepala untuk rakyatnya, putri duyung mengorbankan suara demi pangeran, Romeo korbankan nyawa demi Juliet, lalu? Hinata? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Haruskah kisah cintanya berakhir tragis layaknya cassanova Romeo&Juliet?

...

Tak ada lagi harapan untuknya hidup, ceritanya begitu pilu dan kelam, jika dia memilih untuk tetap hidup, maka ia akan gila, irishnya melirik pisau yang tergeletak di sebelah keranjang buah, ia mengambilnya dan memutus urat nadinya sendiri, darah segar membasahi tangannya, ia merintih kesakitan,

Biarlah, kisah cinta ini berakhir seperti ini,

"kehidupanku terlalu suram tanpamu Sasuke."

...

Jalan yang mereka tempuh salah, dengan Sasuke yang sejak awal salah, menggunakan segala cara, meski haram untuk kelangsungan hidupnya, menanggung derita ketika Hinata koma belasan tahun, memilih mati dan tak berobat untuk menyembuhkan sakitnya, dan Hinata, memilih mati daripada hidup tanpa Sasuke. Semua ini salah, jika kau melakukan kesalahan, perbaiki sebaik mungkin dan jangan memperburuk keadaan dengan menambah masalah, yakinkan bahwa tuhan tau rencana di balik semua kejadian dan musibah yang menimpamu, mengakhiri hidup, bukanlah akhir dari segalanya, karena kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu di akhirat sana.

...

**FIN**

**Sebuah ending mirip romance romeo&juliet, entah kenapa saya lagi suka drama itu .. Jangan tiru tindakan bodoh SasuHina yah,**

**Seorang reader yang baik selalu meninggalkan Review setelah membaca ^_^**

**Arigatou **

**Lavenderviolletta**


End file.
